House of Jonas
by xXGlamDirectionerXx
Summary: JONAS is coming to do a concert at Anubis House. But this concert will become something more than just a concert. Warning- Mara will be OOC. MaraXJerome, eventual NinaXJoe, NickXOC, KevinXOC. Rated T because I'm paranoid. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Guys, Guys, Guess what!" yelled an unusually perky blonde named Amber,

"What?" asked Nina

"JONAS is coming to do a concert at Anubis House" Amber yelled excitedly

"Who?" asked Jerome entering the room

"You don't know who JONAS are?" Amber said

"No I don't, but they must be pretty famous, because Fabian over there is screaming" joked Jerome

"What…What…What? I wasn't screaming, I was just being supportive of the girls" said Fabian defensively

"Right…." Everyone said

"Anyway, I can't wait, They said that during their concert, they would pull someone up on stage" Amber carried on excitedly

Amber was probably the biggest JONAS fan EVER! She had all of their CD's and Merchandise and her room at home was cluttered with posters.

"OMG, Amber want to go shopping?" asked Nina

"Yeah, we need to look good for the boys" said Amber

Just that second Mara walked in screaming

"Guys have you heard…..JONAS is coming to Anubis House"

"Yeah we were just talking about it, do you want to come shopping with us" Amber asked Mara

"Yeah"

"Wait…I'm coming then" said Jerome strictly

"Why, you don't know who they are" Amber said

"I'm going because my girlfriend is" Jerome stated

"Oh My God, I can't believe you don't trust me" Mara said, in an upset tone

"Listen let's just go" Nina said

And with that, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina, Mara, Amber and Jerome walked in the crowded Liverpool high street.

"Okay guys, where do you want to go?" asked Jerome

"Banana Republic!" screamed all three girls together

"Surprise, Surprise" muttered Jerome to himself

"Let's go!" said Nina, gestured towards the store that all three girls wanted to go in

The girls spent over an hour browsing through Banana Republic's endless clothing displays while Jerome was sitting in a corner looking very bored.

"YES! For the hundredth time, you look fine!" Jerome yelled at his very fussy girlfriend, Mara.

"But fine isn't good enough, I need to look perfect" Mara yelled back

"Ughh" groaned Jerome, as his head dropped to the floor in despair

"Hey" shouted Amber from halfway across the store, causing a lot of people to stare at them, "Why don't you try this one?" Amber walked up to Mara and through her a dress. Mara caught the dress happily and walked into the changing room to try it on.

"_This is going to be a long day_" thought Jerome to himself

"We are back" yelled Nina, as her, Mara, Amber and Jerome walked through the front door of Anubis House.

Nina walked into the common room to find: a VERY angry Victor, a VERY moody Patricia and a fork embedded in Trudy's shoulder.

"What in the name of JONAS is going on here" asked Nina in a very stern voice

"Well…long story short….Patricia got angry and threw a fork at the nearest person, which was unfortunately me." Trudy sighed, while still trying to pry the fork out of her shoulder.

"Why can't things just be normal around here?" Nina muttered and went to help Trudy get the fork out of her shoulder.

**(A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner, my internet connection was down and didn't get back up till last night.) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 hours later…..

"Patricia, why did you do that?" asked Mara. They had managed to pry the fork out of Trudy's arm but Mara was still shocked that Patricia would do something like that

"I did that because I am angry" Patricia said bluntly with a monotonous voice

"Why, what happened?" asked Mara in a comforting voice

"My boyfriend dumped by TEXT and then my parents decided that after 14 years, they would split up!" yelled Patricia "And if that wasn't bad enough, that HORRIBLE band decides to come and poison my ears"

"Listen, I know you are angry but-"Mara was interrupted by Patricia punching her in the face

"Owww" shouted Mara, while blocking her nose

"Now, read my lips, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Patricia yelled in Mara's face while pushing her out the door.

"Oh my god, Mara, what happened?" asked Amber worriedly

"Patricia punched me in the face" said Mara "But I don't care because the band is getting here TONIGHT"

At that moment two random girls walked in; one had glasses and short brown hair and the other had long curly brown hair and was wearing a lot of make-up.

"Excuse me" the girl with long hair said

"Yes, can we help you?" asked Nina

"Yeah, hi…I am Tamzin Richards and this is my sister Ariana Richards"

"Yeah and…." asked Nina

"We are looking for…" Tamzin glanced down at a piece of paper "Victor Rodenmaar" she said unsurely

"Try his office up there" Amber gestured towards Victor's office

"OK, Thanks" said Tamzin politely, as she and her sister walked off towards Victor's office.

2 hours later…

"Guys, I have a surprise for you" said Trudy in an excited tone, even though just a few hours ago, she had a fork in her shoulder.

"What…" asked Nina curiously

Just at that moment three very good-looking boys walked in

"Oh-my-god…" yelled Amber, just before she fainted

"JONAS…your-your-you're here" yelled Nina, just before she fainted as well

"I think they are fans" said Joe

"You think" said Kevin sarcastically


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe stood over the fainted girl and waved a paper over her face. "What are you doing" asked Kevin laughing

"I don't know really but at least I feel useful" he smiled sheepishly.

Nick tutted at his brothers "you two are useless, she will wake up in a moment and cast her eyes on me and all will be right with the world"

Mara laughed "goodness you are as vain in real life as you are on the television programmes"

Joe and Kevin both looked up from their kneeling positions "uh-huh" they both nodded in unison.

Nina groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Ah," she said "um yeah I skipped breakfast must have been a bit low on sugar and that's why I fainted" she suggested looking at the gorgeous Joe who was bent over her smiling

"Yeah that must be why" he smiled kindly at her.

Suddenly Amber stirred and jittered when she saw the three brothers standing above her. "Where, where am I?" she asked confused

"You are in the common room, you fainted" said Trudy

"Oh um oh" said Amber, embarrassed that she fainted in front of the three most gorgeous boys in the universe

"It's alright, we are used to it" said Nick, reassuringly

"Who says we fainted over you" said Nina and Amber cheekily

"Right….so we just turned up at that exact moment, when you decided to faint" said Nick, accusingly

"Yeah" said Nina laughing

"Listen to us; we are fooling around like we have known each other for ages, when in reality we have only just met each other" Nick said. Nina could see why everyone called him 'The President'; he was always so posh and precise about everything.

"Okay then, I'm Nina Martin, nice to meet you" she held her hand out politely for them to shake

"I'm Amber Millington" Amber said politely

"And I'm Mara Jaffray" said Mara politely, while silently screaming inside

"Y'Know, you are very pretty" said Nick, in a flirty way

"And she is taken" said Jerome, stepping beside his girlfriend and protectively putting his arm around her shoulders

"Where did you come from"?" Mara asked her overprotective boyfriend

"My Mother" Jerome said bluntly

"Nooooo, I didn't mean it like that" Mara sighed

Just at that moment Patricia walked into the common room

"Hi Patricia" said Mara, politely

"What are THEY doing here?" Patricia asked angrily

"They are here to do a concert" said Nina

"Patricia?" asked Kevin

"You two know each other?" said Mara

"Patricia is my ex-girlfriend"

**(A/N- OOOOOHHH, Cliffhanger. Sorry 4 the late update)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why didn't you tell us that you dated a celebrity" asked Mara

"Because…After 2 years, I dumped his sorry butt and never looked back" said Patricia, angrily

"Anyway Patricia, why are you dwelling on the past, I thought you had a new boyfriend" Kevin asked

"_Ooooh, this was gonna get ugly soon" Nina thought to herself_

"HE dumped ME" said Patricia, who looked like she was on the brink of tears

"Serves you right" yelled Kevin "Serves you right for breaking my heart" he said as he started crying

"He was really in love with you and you didn't even have the decency to let him go gently" Joe yelled at her furiously

"I don't care, I learnt my lesson, when my other ex-boyfriend dumped me, so quit yelling at me, you Disney-endorsed hypocrites" Patricia yelled at her ex-boyfriend and his brothers

"Why are we hypocrites?" asked Nick and Joe simultaneously

"Because you are mad at me for breaking Kevin's heart, when if I remember rightly, you" she pointed to Joe "were dating Stella Malone and when you broke up with her, she ran back to New Jersey crying" she said truthfully. "And you" she pointed to Nick "were dating Macy Misa and you broke her heart as well" she said "so it's pretty rich of you to be mad at me, when you did the exact same thing only a year ago"

"Wow, Patricia, way to state your point" said Nina

"Yeah, Trixie, way to go" said Jerome

Patricia smiled victoriously and sat down beside Jerome and Mara.

"Is that why you have a hatred against Americans" asked Amber

"Well, considering both of my ex-boyfriends were American, go figure you dumb blonde" said Patricia

3 hours later

"Listen Kevin, I'm sorry about earlier, I was angry and when I saw you it just brought back the past; I needed to vent" said Patricia. She was generally sorry about what she said to JONAS and felt like she needed to apologise.

"It's alright, to be honest I agree with you. I have a right to be angry with you, but my brothers don't" said Kevin

"Anyway Patricia, who was your ex-boyfriend?" asked Nina. That question dragged attention to the conversation that the girls were having.

"Yeah Trixie, spill" said Jerome, who was standing with his arm wrapped around Mara's waist.

"Well…..um….."

**(A/N- I don't know why, I just feel in the mood to write cliffhangers. Anyway two updates in one day, I am ON FIRE! Actually knowing my luck, I probably am ON FIRE! Sorry for the short chapter, I have a bit of writers block at the moment.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on Trixie, spill the beans" said Fabian

"Alright, I'll tell you who he is, but you won't know him" said Patricia, who was beginning to look very annoyed

"Was he British?" asked Mara

"No, he was American" said Patricia

"His name was Eddie Miller" she said, acting like she couldn't even say his name "He doesn't go to this school"

"YACKER!" a blonde-headed boy exclaimed as he walked into the common room

"Oh no" Patricia said

"I didn't know you went to school here, this is just marvelous!" he exclaimed, a little too cheerfully for the current situation

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" Patricia growled at her ex-boyfriend

"As of now, I attend Anubis House" Eddie said cheerfully "I tried texting you, but you had blocked my number"

"Yes, because I don't want to talk to you" Patricia said

"Well, you're talking to me now" Eddie said lightheartedly

"Hmmm" said Patricia, obviously realizing her mistake

"Why are you mad at me anyway?" Eddie asked

"I'm mad because YOU cheated on me and then didn't have the decency to tell me to my face, you had to TEXT me" said Patricia, starting to increase volume

"Well excuse me for being scared to say it to your face" said Eddie, who was also starting to increase volume

"Why were you scared?" Patricia asked

"Because, I knew that you would punch me" Eddie said bluntly

The ex-lovers carried on their argument for hours while the rest of them went somewhere else.

"Listen Nina" Joe said, now that it was quiet "I think that you are really pretty"

"Thanks" said Nina, blushing a little

"And, I was wondering whether you wanted to go out with me sometime" Joe asked, nervously

"Umm…..okay" said Nina a bit startled

"Cool" said Joe as he walked off

Nina danced her victory dance and silently yelled "YEEEEESSSSSSS"

**(Sorry about the short chapter. Anyway, how about that for some drama)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nina ran up to her room excitedly, Amber was sitting on her bed with her laptop

"AHHHHHH!" Nina screamed excitedly

"Why are you so happy" asked a curious Amber looking up from whatever she was doing on her laptop

"Because, I have a date soon" said Nina

"With who?" asked Amber

"Joe" Nina said

"Really!" said a very shocked Amber "Who asked who?" she asked

"Joe asked me a few hours ago, after Patricia had finished yelling at the new guy" said Nina

"Happy dance?" asked Amber

Both girls stood up and started jumping around randomly "Yay, yay, yay" they started singing in unison

In the common room

"Bro, I need your help" said Kevin, running into the common room at top speed

"What's up" asked Nick

"I need to impress a girl" he said desperately

"Oh god, here we go" Nick sighed "What's her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Tamzin and she looks like an angel" he said dreamily

"Does she have a sister?" Nick wanted to know

"Yes, her sisters name is Ariana and she is just as angelic" Kevin said in response to Nick's question

"Take me to the angels" Nick said

"OK, but only if you help me impress her" Kevin said

"Done" Nick stated

And with that the two brothers walked off towards the girls, chatting.

**(A/N- What do you think of that chapter, please tell me in your review, what twin (Tamzin or Ariana) should end up with Kevin and Nick.)**


End file.
